Mega Man ZX (video game)
Mega Man ZX (Rockman ZX in Japan) is first game in a new series that was released in Japan on July 6, 2006 and in North America on September 12, 2006. The game's timeline is after the Mega Man Zero series. This is the 1st installment of MegaMan ZX and is the 6th series for Capcom. The Japanese versions had voice-acting, but was cutout in the English versions except a few cutscences with subtitles. This is the 1st game where there are a male and a female hero, as well as the first game with a human hero. Those who ordered for the Japanese order got a DVD containing trailers and gameplay footage of Mega Man ZX, and a teaser trailer for the seventh Mega Man series, Mega Man Star Force. Storyline The game takes place on a technologically advanced world centuries after Mega Man Zero 4. Humans and Reploids now coexist peacefully with new laws and treaties. In time, the humanoids of earth (who were once humans and Reploids) managed to revive some of the former nations of Earth. However, preventing further prosperity like the days of old, incidents around the world began where some of the machine life forms became Maverick, making some areas dangerous for the humanoids, and soon this activity obstructed exchange between nations. The nations became divided into areas designated as the Innerpeace, where it was safe for humanoids to live, and the Outer Region where the dangerous Mavericks appeared. Great developments were made due to the efforts of the corporation Slither Inc., which possesses technology unearthed from historic ruins in the Outlands. Peaceful life is maintained by receiving the technology offered by Slither Inc. in the central areas of cities. In the frontier regions where the crisis management of countries still doesn't reach, damage from attacks by Mavericks (general term for Reploids and Mechaniloids that threaten the peace) still occur. The humanoids in these areas developed the self-defense organization known as The Guardians. They defend the frontier regions and investigate the cause of the Maverick element. Slither Inc. uses the technology developed from historic ruin finds essentially as a lifeline for the cities, providing goods to its people such as energy resources. It is not necessarily a bad thing that the company has more or less grasped the lifeline of the cities, at least for the people in those cities. Slither Inc.'s president is named Serpent. Serpent is considered a wonderful humanoid who raised the company on his own by excavating the ancient technology sleeping in the Outlands. Furthermore, he has arranged a Mechaniloid army in his company, and is said to have repeatedly saved countries from Maverick attacks in the past. On the other hand, the Guardians in the frontier regions are considered to be unassociated private ventures. They make the "Guardian HQ," a gigantic flying ship, their headquarters, and they take people on a volunteer basis to not only defend the frontier areas but also investigate the Maverick source. The original leader of the Guardians disappeared during the investigation of an Outlands area, and command has been taken over by the young girl named Prairie. Bosses *Giga Aspis *Girouette *Prometheus *Pandora *Serpent *Omega Pseudoroids *Hivolt the Raptoroid *Lurerre the Abysroid *Fistleo the Predatoroid *Purprill the Mandroid *Hurricaune the Wolveroid *Leganchor the Gelroid *Flammole the Moleroid *Protectos the Goreroid 'Biometal System' Vent and Aile use the M.E.G.A. System (Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness SYSTEM), or the R.O.C.K. System (Rebirth Of Crystallised Knowledge SYSTEM) in the Japanese version, to activate the Biometals and transform into a form similar to what the Biometal was based off of. Anyone who uses the M.E.G.A. System is called a "Mega Man". Likewise, anyone who uses the R.O.C.K. System is called a "Rockman". Rockmen typically hold out a Biometal in front of them and cry out "R.O.C.K. On!" to activate the Biometal. This process is called Megamerging in the English version, although the characters still say "Rock On" because the game did not get an English vocal dub. The player initially begins with only Model X, but upon obtaining Model Z, Model X is used to fuse with the other Biometals. This is called Double R.O.C.K. On in the Japanese version, and Double Megamerge in the English version. At this point, Model X can no longer be used alone for the rest of the game until it is unlocked by completing the game with both characters in normal or hard modes only. Biometals of the Four Guardians from the Mega Man Zero series are found throughout the game, and these are the only Biometals that can be upgraded with Energy Crystals. These four Biometals uses the touch screen in various ways. A seventh Biometal is available after completing the game and fulfilling certain requirements. The Overdrive Invoke System (or O.I.S.) can be activated on the Biometals of the Four Guardians, giving special abilities to the player. Model HX, FX, and LX will give the player elemental attributes to some of their attacks(similar to the elemental chips from the Mega Man Zero series), while Model PX gives the player the ability to dash through enemies. By charging their weapons, the four Biometals are also able to perform attacks similar to the Four Guardians. For example, Model HX can summon a hurricane and Model PX can throw a large shuriken. However, O.I.S. consumes Weapon Energy and once you run out, you can't use the Model's special attacks until you get more energy. Players can also revert back to Humanoid form at any time. Although Vent/Aile cannot attack, dash, or wall-climb without a Biometal, they have some abilities that are impossible to do with a Biometal. Vent/Aile is able to crouch and crawl, fitting through tight spaces otherwise impossible. They will float to the surface of water instead of sink, some NPC characters will be too afraid to speak to Vent/Aile when they are using a Biometal, and enemies will not become hostile in certain areas. Biometals *'Model X' Model X is known as the "Blue Mega Man." It is the first Biometal obtained, giving Vent/Aile the X-Buster and one ability from the Mega Man X games. The X-Buster can charge up a double shot, similar to the Buster upgrade from Mega Man X2. Model X is lost early in the game upon receiving Model Z, but can be used again after completing the game as Vent and Aile in Normal or Hard mode. This Biometal is based on the legendary Mega Man X. *'Model Z' Model Z was known as the "Red Mega Man." It was the second Biometal obtained, while Giro was the first to use the Biometal. The Biometal is similar to Zero from the Mega Man Zero Series. Model Z only had a Z-Saber, but it was slightly curved while Model ZX curves when used. This model is based on the legendary Zero of the Mega Man Zero. This Model is a supporting character and can not be played. It is unknown if it can use the O.I.S. thumb|left|Model ZX *'Model ZX' Model ZX is known as the "Ultimate Mega Man." The result of combining Model Z and Model X, it looks similar to Zero from the Mega Man Zero games and has a gameplay experience similar to that series, with both a Buster and Saber available to the player. The model's weapons are ZX Saber and ZX Buster. Can not use the O.I.S. thumb|right|Model HX *'Model HX' Model HX is the "Mega Man of Wind." It is a form that resembles Harpuia, with many of his abilities. Vent/Aile are able to air dash both vertically and horizontally, hover, and use Harpuia's double saber "Nitouryuu". The touch screen displays the weak spot in Pseudoroids, which is the location of the Biometal. It also displays the health of enemies. Model HX has the Thunder (weak to Ice attacks and strong against Fire-based enemies) element. When the O.I.S. is in play, it makes Model HX's attack Thunder-based. When charged, it can create electric balls or a whirlwind. thumb|left|Model FX *'Model FX' Model FX is the "Mega Man of Fire." It is a form with Fefnir's abilities. Vent/Aile uses two "Knuckle Busters" named "Nichou", busters that resemble Fefnir's buster cannons, Sodom and Gommorah. Similar to Fefnir, Vent/Aile is able to shoot directly upward. The touch screen displays FX's special ability, "Buster Edit." The player can draw on the touch screen a path for which the buster shots from either buster will follow. Upgrading FX will allow the player to draw longer paths. Model FX has the Fire (weak to Thunder attacks and strong against Ice-based enemies) element. They can charge for a fire shot or have the ability to create shockwaves on the ground, similar to Fefnir's Earthquake attack. thumb|left|Model LX *'Model LX' Model LX is the "Mega Man of Ice." It has the form of Leviathan. Using a Halberd for a weapon, Model LX lets Vent/Aile swim and dash freely in water. This is the only Model which can do so. The touch-screen displays a map of the surrounding area. A Cyber-Elf icon appears on the map to highlight any nearby items. Model LX has the Ice (weak against Fire attacks and strong against Thunder-based enemies) element. When O.I.S. is in play, all of Model LX's attacks are Ice-base. When charged, Model LX can create ice platforms or an ice dragon similar to Leviathan's in Mega Man Zero 2. thumb|left|Model PX *'Model PX' Model PX is the "Mega Man of Shadow." A form with Phantom's abilities, it uses kunai for weapons. PX can also latch onto ceilings and other objects such as poles and platforms. A radar is displayed on the touch screen, highlighting enemies and showing passageways that may be hidden. When O.I.S. is in play, he can "phase" through an enemy while dashing. He has no elemental attributes. When charging, he can throw shuriken or create a shield that can absorb weak enemy fire indefinitely. However, it explodes on physical touch. thumb|right|Model OX *'Model OX' Model OX is a special Biometal that is available after defeating Omega Zero or using Mega Man Zero 3 and Mega Man Zero 4 in Area N to defeat four optional bosses from the two respective games. When either method is done, Vent/Aile obtain a mysterious rock. The game must be completed now to obtain the Biometal. Vent/Aile must go speak with Fleuve so he may examine the rock. Vent/Aile will look like a duplicate of Omega Zero, the final boss of Mega Man Zero 3. Model OX has many abilities similar to Omega Zero. It has unlimited O.I.S., letting the player attack in many ways and the corresponding attacks' element, but you can't move when attacking. When charging not in O.I.S.), it has similar attacks like Model X's Double Charge Shot or Zero's splash attack with the saber. Many of Model OX's special attacks are based on the various attacks Zero used in the Mega Man X series also . Model OX is only unlockable in Normal or Hard mode. thumb|right|Model W/V *'Model W' Model W (Model V in Japan) is the original Biometal, formed from the pieces of the core of the Ragnarok Space Station that Dr. Weil (Dr. Vile in the Japanese version) fused with, which was destroyed at the end of Mega Man Zero 4; the Biometal is supposedly a piece of Ragnarok that contains Weil's soul. The original Guardian commander studied these pieces and developed the other 6 Biometals to stop Model W. A small fragment was later found by Serpent 10 years prior to the game, triggering the Maverick outbreaks. Unlike the other Biometals, Model W has its own O.I.S. which increases the speed of Serpent's attacks. It is used only by Serpent at end of the game. References made to past games Mega Man Classic * The Rush Roadster and Red Striker from Battle & Chase appear in Area C, belonging to a pair of twins * An E Tank can be seen in the garbage deposit of Area C. In addition, you can purchase an E Tank from Cedre, but you can only carry one at a time. * A W Tank can be obtained by repeatedly attacking the doll suspending in the ceiling in Prairie's room. Mega Man X * Area D bears a striking resemblance to the intro level of the first game. * The Biometals acting as the alternate armors as they have to be repaired/reassembled. * Model X Vs. Model Z. Proceeded by Giro's death. * Vent/Aile and Giro's use of motorcycles similar to X and Zero using them in Maverick Hunter X. *The main antagonist Serpent shares many similarities with Sigma, including their ideals with changing the world (and even uttering the line "Evolution requires Sacrifice"). * Prometheus and Pandora's implied meeting with Serpent was similar to Sigma's meeting with General in the beginning of Mega Man X4. Coincidentally, both Sigma and Prometheus resembled the Grim Reaper in those parts of their games. * It is implied that Giro battled with Serprent prior to being possessed. That battle can be seen as a tribute to Zero and Sigma's battle that lead to Sigma being infected with the Zero Virus. Mega Man Zero * Model W and Model OX, the Biometals of the final bosses for Zero 4 and Zero 3, respectively. * A discarded Pantheon can be seen in the garbage deposit of Area C. * The track "Fate -deep-seated grudge-" makes a clear reference to Weil's influence as Model W. * Plushies of certain characters, most notably, three of the Guardians, such as Leviathan, appear in the large pile of toys in Area H. * In one part of Area I, there appears to be the remains of the Tree of Life, where X's body sealed away the Dark Elf. It also seems in the background the remains of the ship omega was in. * In one part of Area F, if you use Model F to break away all the ice blocks then you can see Childre Inarabitte's body hanging upside down. Mega Man Legends * Giro has a similar design to The Master, seen in Mega Man Legends 2. * The Biometals, more specifically Model X, shows similarities toward Mega Man Volnutt. This includes the black jumpsuit type clothing beneath the armour. * Humans and Reploids have become much more alike, to the point of almost unrecognisable differences. In Legends, Carbons are Reploids that have become so advance they practically are human. This shows that humans are getting closer to extinction. MegaMan Battle Network * A Knight Virus named Swordy and Mayl make cameos as dolls in the Crane Game area of Area H. Other References * The twins in Innerpeace with the Rush Roadster and the Red Striker bear the color schemes of Mario & Luigi from Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. series. Further reference is that the twins wear caps and overalls as well as the elder brother, with the Red Striker, wears red, while the younger brother, with the Rush Roadster, wears green. * The Giga Aspis boss fight is similar to the snake boss fight in "Magical Quest: Starring Mickey Mouse" and it's GBA Port remake "Magical Quest: Starring Mickey and Minnie". External Links *[http://www3.capcom.co.jp/rockman_zx/index2.html Capcom's official Rockman ZX page.] *[http://www.rockmanpm.com/?p=zx/rockmanzx Rockman Perfect Memories's page about Mega Man ZX] See also *Mega Man ZX walkthrough Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Mega Man ZX games